The Herbs
The Herbs are recurring characters in Youngsters. They are group of mult-colored elf-likes creatures who live in deep in the country side of toontown, they help Mickey and his friends when they can. Background Write the first section of your page here. Members There were orginally only nine herbs, but in season 2, four more were added and then in season 7, three more plus the seasonings were added. Poppa Herb - the mantis-green patriche leader of the herbs and grandfather figure to the youngsters. He is the only herb to have facial hair . He shows to know magic and to be more wiser than the other herbs and is the most willing to teach the children. Laelia Herb - a pretty perwinkle female herb with vanilla colored hair. Being sweet and emotional, Laelia shows to be a love interest to most of the other herbs. She has a love of children and flowers. She emotionally cries when things go bad. She also is the one that taught Brandi how to whistle. Husky Herb - an orange-peel herb with incredible strength. He is often seen doing extremely hard work in the village. Husky has a fish tattoo on both his arms, the left is blue and the right is white. (he also have a tattoo on his chest that he refuses to show to the kids) He is full of pride and toughness, but he shows to good-hearted and gives confidence to other characters Snoozy Herb - a sleepy powder blue herb. He consciously sleeps, which at times causes problems with his fellow herbs or/and his friends. Many times, other characters play tricks on him, getting him in a more awake mode. Snoozy shows to have a crush on Brnadi. Clunky Herb - a pistachio herb that is nothing but clusmy. He talks in a Northern Accent and consciously trips anf falls. He is one of the sweethearts of the village. He also the second most to appear to the kids when someone whistles (next to Laelia and Poppa). Clunky somestimes accidentally causes trouuble. Queasy Herb - a gray herb wearing a scarf, mittens, and earmuffs who is usually under the weather, allergic to a lot of things and always sneezing. He many times tells characters about his sick problems and sneezes in someone's face. Like Snoozy, Queasy has a crush on Brandi. Rhymer Herb - a straw yellow herb who enjoys crafting poetry and occasionally writes plays and stories. He consciously talks in words that rhyme, sometimes even using words they don't know. Many times, he tells anyone riddles too complex to understand, foreshadowing the character to find out what he means way later. Dauber Herb - an artistic pink herb. He talks in a french accent, wears a maya blue painter's jacket, an amethyst bowtie-tie and a longer phrygian cap then the other herb. He is a brililant artist, usaully seen working on a painting. Dauber shows to help Karen more than anyone. Huffy Herb - a vermilion red herb who is very grumpy (a brick higher than Paws) Usually claiming things that he hates, but occasionally saying what he loves Film history In their first appearance, they were just coming home from their work when they first encountered Brandi (who ran away from home after her family blew her off for the world series) sleeping outside their bedhouse. Disney Parks Kingdom Hearts series triva #the herbs are the first characters from toontown's countryside to be seen. #Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Scoorge, Minnie, Daisy, Betina, Nita, Ernie, and Launchpad are the only adults that know about the herbs Category:Character groups Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Singing Characters Category:Groups Category:Wise characters Category:Magic Users Category:Mickey Mouse universe characters